dbxfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
MLG Shrek vs Jacksepticeye
Description Which Green Character from the internet will win. Battle MLG Land Throughout the rainbow sky, multiple Skrubs came by and delivered freshly picked Marijuana. It was shipped from Texas, which was where Marijuana normally grew. So they went into a rather damp and dank place. Inside it was none other than the ogre lord, MLG Shrek. ' MLG Shrek smoked the weed......and started dancing. "Today is a special day." MLG Shrek said. "I am planning on taking over this puny Hyperverse, so that everyone around me will now pray to me." MLG Shrek proceeded to dance harder. In the Internet, there was a skilled player, ready to take down MLG Shrek. Ready to play this really weird MLG game. And he had it recorded. It was '''Jacksepticeye. '"TOP OF THE MORNIN" TO YA LADDIES, my name is Jacksepticeye and I'm going to play this weird game called "MLG Shrek takes over the Hyperverse." What the fuck is a Hyperverse by the way?" Jacksepticeye clicked on the game. Jacksepticeye was now in the game and was walking. He saw a skrub. "Hey Skrub!" Jack said friendly. But the Skrub pulled out a gun on him. Jacksepticeye grabbed him by his neck and wrestled him to the ground and snapped his neck, Yang vs Tifa style. Jacksepticeye dragged his corpse away. Jacksepticeye continued walking, while murdering multiple skrubs. Finally Jack went into a swampy area and saw MLG Shrek in it. MLG Shrek was dancing. "You are about to get Shrekt." MLG Shrek said. "Uh-oh that doesn't sound good." '''Here we goooooo! MLG Shrek farted at Jack. "OH MY GOD! THAT STINKS SO BAD!" Jacksepticeye threw a punch at MLG Shrek. MLG Shrek was sent flying back. "I'll kick your ass!" Jacksepticeye kicked MLG Shrek in his exposed butt. MLG Shrek roared at him. It was so powerful it created Earape. MLG Shrek pulled out some weed and a lighter and smoked it. He burped created a puff of fire. Quickly Jacksepticeye dodged it. *Fight *Talk *Item *Mercy Jacksepticeye clicked on the fight button. A slash of energy from Jacksepticeye's knife came and hit Shrek. It practically slashed him in half. Shrek threw multiple onions at Jacksepticeye. "ONIONS HAVE LAYORS!" MLG Shrek yelled. Jacksepticeye pulled out his gravity gun and used it to reflect the onion. MLG Shrek ate the onion and licked his lips in delight. MLG Shrek jumped on Jacksepticeye, Jack's face getting caught in MLG Shrek's butt. MLG Shrek just charged up a fart and.... BOOOOOOOOOM! There was a huge fart cloud. MLG Shrek roared in victory. But Jacksepticeye came out, holding a rocket launcher. "DIE MOTHERFUCKER!" He fired it creating a huge explosion. MLG Shrek emerged alive. MLG Shrek roared at him, spit came out of his throat. Jacksepticeye pulled out a rifle and fired 10 shots at MLG Shrek. MLG Shrek walked past the bullets and crushed the gun. Jacksepticeye released a shockwave sending MLG Shrek flying back. MLG Shrek kicked Jacksepticeye and slammed his head to the ground. Jacksepticeye got up and kicked MLG Shrek's face. MLG Shrek grabbed Jacksepticeye and was ready to crush the dude. But Jacksepticeye pulled out a laser gun and shot Shrek's face. Shrek roared as his roared echoed throughtout the sky. MLG Shrek pulled out an onionade on Jacksepticeye. He threw it at him. KA-BOOOM! There was huge cloud of onion stench. "OH SHIT! IT STINKS REALLY BAD!" Jacksepticeye pulled out a gun which fired out a stream of energy. MLG Shrek turned around and charged up a fart. "FARTE-HAME-HAAAAAA!" And out of his rectum came out of a cloud of fart. Energy and fart collided instantly creating an explosion. MLG Shrek burst right out of his clothes. He was now wearing a wrestling outfit. MLG Shrek slammed Jack into the ground. He bodyslammed him. Quickly Jack grabbed MLG Shrek's nipples and squeezed them! MLG Shrek roared in agony. "HA! NIPPLE SQUEEZING BITCH!" Jack kicked Shrek's groin as he fell over. "Time for some theme music!" Shrek said. He pulled a jukebox from his butt and made it play All Star. He cranked up the volume and started dancing. "AH DAMNIT IT'S 2LOUD4ME!" Jack fired a light beam from his fingers it hit the Jukebox causing it to explode. MLG Shrek pulled out an Onionzooka and fired an onion at him. KA-BOOM! There was a big stench as layers flew everywhere. Quickly Jacksepticeye grabbed a car and drove it at MLG Shrek. MLG Shrek was hit and run over. "BOOYAH! MOTHERFUCKER!" Jack said. Shrek transformed into Mecha Shrek. Mecha Shrek tried to smash Jack but Jacksepticeye moved out of the way. Jack pulled out Maxwell's notebook and wrote Nuke. He summoned a Nuke. He wrote fire. He summoned fire. BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM! There was a huge explosion of fire and nucelar energy. Mecha Shrek pulled out a bag of Doritos. He threw it at Jack. Mecha Shrek pulled out a bottle of Moutain Dew and threw it at Jack. *Fight *Talk *Item *Mercy. Jack chose Item. He used the tEM armor. Mecha Shrek tried to smash it but the tEM armor blocked it. Jack found a flying car and used it to ram into Mecha Shrek and fly upward taking Mecha Shrek with him. Quickly Mecha Shrek jumped of and flew in the air. Mecha Shrek pulled out a noscope, aimed it, and fired. BOOM! "Get Rekt." Mecha Shrek said. The flying car was obliterated. Jack landed on the ground. Jacksepticeye transformed into Omegaladon. Omegaladon slammed his fists into Mecha Shrek. Mecha Shrek pulled out a shotgun and fired it at the shark. Omegaladon simply flicked the bullets asside. Mecha Shrek noscoped Omegaladon reverting him back to Jack. Jack summoned Septiceye Sam who floated in the air and fired multiple lasers at him sending him flying back. Jack stretched his arm and grabbed Mecha Shrek. Jacksepticeye pulled Mecha Shrek toward him and uppercutted him. Jack got enough power to transform into Boss Jack. Boss Jack punched Mecha Shrek multiple time. Mecha Shrek body slammed Boss Jack. Boss Jack kicked him. Boss Jack punched Mecha Shrek in the jaw sending him flying back. Boss Jack reverted back to his baseform. Jacksepticeye transformed into Spider Jack. Spider Jack spammed web and Mecha Shrek was covered in web. And since Mecha Shrek was a robot. He began to short circuit. Mecha Shrek burst out. He was pissed. Mecha Shrek pulled out a shotgun and fired it at Spider Jack, but Spider Jack dodged all the bullets. "FUCK YEAH! I'm almost done!" Spider Jack transformed into One Punch Jack. One Punch Jack threw a punch. Mecha Shrek was hit with the blow, his body was smashed and damaged as he was sent flying into a trash can with his legs sticking out and trashing. One Punch Jack reverted back to his baseform. *Fight *Talk *Item *Mercy. Jacksepticeye chose fight. He swung his knife, it was the swing that destroyed Undertale. The swing hit the trash can and blew up the game. Skrubs began to run as they where caught in the explosion. MLG land crumbled into mere bits and faded into nothing. The game was completely destroyed and so was MLG Shrek as only 9s remained of the game. DBX! "YOU GET REKT MOTHERFUCKER!" Jacksepticeye said to the 9s that was once MLG Shrek. "Be sure to subscribe." Jacksepticeye uploaded the video and looked for something else to play. Category:What-If? DBXs Category:What-If? Themed DBX Fights Category:Meme themed DBX Fights